


torched

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing Scene in 1x05, Season 1 Episode 5: "Mendings Major and Minor", Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: He expects bitterness or sadness. Eliot isn’t prepared for the lips pressing against his.





	torched

He expects bitterness. Tears even. He doesn’t expect the way Quentin’s eyes flicker from his hand to his mouth to his eyes, right before his body tilts towards Eliot’s. Eliot isn’t prepared for the lips pressing against his, for one of Quentin’s hands clinging to his shoulder helping to raise onto his tiptoes. Eliot suspects this isn’t what Quentin _really_ wants – but he is not going to say No.

Quentin kisses like he’s drowning and needs Eliot to breathe. Eliot wraps his arms around the younger man, pulling him close. The desperation jumps over onto him, like waves crashing to the shore. He knows the kiss didn’t last long, but when Quentin abruptly pulls away, he feels his lips tingling. Quentin looks away and Eliot knows the time is up. This was a slip-up, to Quentin at least. The gears gnash harder like he just poured sand into them. But Eliot just leans back and slips the blank face back on. After a few moments of silence, Quentin speaks up. “We should tell the Dean.” He doesn’t move, looking at the puppy with pain. Carefully, Eliot picks up the puppy. Quentin steps out the door, with a silent thankful look.


End file.
